


Play Date

by SoftNFluff



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age regression/de-ageing, Bad Gavin, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Playdates, Trans Gavin Reed, sand castles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNFluff/pseuds/SoftNFluff





	Play Date

“Do you think they’re in love?” Nines asked, his blue eyes widened in interest or concern. Hank couldn’t tell which. 

“Well...” Currently, Connor and Gavin were playing together in the sandbox. Gavin had his shirt off, and was proudly displaying the binder that “Daddy” had painted a dragon onto. 

“I can make him move!” Gavin hollered, flexing his arms and chest and giving the purple beast a tiny wiggle. Connor stares rapt at the proceedings. 

“Maybe so.” Hank sighed.

“I think they are. Gavin asks after Connor every day, big and little. And look at how well they work together.”The android gestured at the two boys. Indeed, they did- Connor was building a sandcastle, while Gavin helped by dumping buckets of water into the sand to make it wet enough to build with. 

“I think it’s cute. Does it make you jealous?” Hank was never sure of what the connection Nines held with Gavin was. 

“No. I mean, it’s nice to see him happy, and-“

A loud screech left Connor. Gavin stood over him, a grin big on his face as the red pail dripped remnants of water. 

Hank barked a laugh. “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that any time soon.”


End file.
